Teen Titans: Phoenix Oracle
by Jada12
Summary: The Titans are back from Tokyo, and Robin and Starfire are finally a couple. Everything seems quiet at first, but when two old enemies return, Robin and Starfire's relationship will be pushed to the limit. R/S BB/T. M for possible sexual encounters. R&R!
1. Back Home

Hi, this is one of my first fics. I've been thinking of this story in my head for awhile so I finally decided to put it out there. It's still being thought of so don't expect daily updates, but I'll do my best to make it great. I may just make it ONE-SHOT but I might not if I get more ideas so, yeah.

--------------------------------------------

The Titans are returning from their 'vacation' from Tokyo. What new challenges and adventures does the future have in store for the young heroes? And how is the new relationship between Robin and Starfire going to develop?

Fall to Pieces

Chapter 1 – Back Home

________________________________________________________________________

_He held her in his arms, relieved from the fact she was unharmed. He looked deeply into into her beautiful emerald green eyes. _

"_I think I was wrong before." He said in realization._

"_You do?" came her sweet and innocent voice._

He looked back into her eyes and smiled for a second. "Maybe… Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be...maybe we could be-.."

"Robin," she interrupted him

"Starfire?"

She smiled at him "Stop talking." She leaned closer to him and he did the same until their lips finally met, kissing eachother passionately. The kiss lasted a few seconds and they were both remiss to their friends presence.

Suddenly everything seemed to pause. They maintained the same position, their foreheads together with a smile on each of their faces.

"Awwwe!" came a high pitched voice in delight.

"Man, I can't believe I got Robin and Starfire's first kiss on video!" came Cyborg.

Beast boy and Cyborg started to laugh. While Robin stood behind the sofa glaring at them with Starfire at his side smiling.

"Guys that's nothing to laugh about! Why would you even take the time to record this??" Robin stammered quickly still glaring at them.

"Whatsa matter Robin? Afraid we're gonna show it to the entire Teen Titan organization?" Cyborg turned to him grinning.

"Dude! We should totally do that!" Beast boy blurted out  
"No!" Robin yelled

Starfire giggled playfully, beaming at them unlike Robin who seemed furious. She didn't at all seemed angered or upset at her friends for invading a very private moment, even though they were there when it happened.

"Do not be upset Robin, I think it is most wonderful to be able to view our first kiss years from now!" Starfire said in the bright and innocent voice she had always used. "Besides, do you not wish to inform our other friends of our new relationship? They are bound to find eventually."

"Yeah but…" Robin started.

"But what? Don't want anyone else to see you as something other then a leader for once? Seriously dude." Beast boy said grinning at Robin.

"Besides, we were there anyways, So whats it matter if we get to see it more then once, did you really think we'd show it to all of the Titans around the world anyways?

"Well actually I was lookin' forward to that, Cy." Beast boy said sounding a little disappointed.

"Why don't you all stop making such a big deal out of it? It happened, it's over. We all know, so just be quit about it and stop acting like a bunch of kids." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Raven's right. Look why don't we just finish packing and we can just watch a movie or something?" Robin said trying to escape from the awkward situation.

"Ah fine." Beast boy pouted and started grabbing a few bags he left on the floor and headed out of the main room. Cyborg grabbed his as well and left as well, followed by Raven who didn't bring anything but a few more of her cloaks and a tooth brush as far as anyone could see. Leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

Robin turned to Starfire's position but she was no longer there. He found her standing infront of the big screen rewinding the scene to watch again.

"Star… what are you doing?" he said dimly

"I am watching the kissing part again Robin." She sat down holding the remote to her chest giggling as she watched Robin kiss her again in the rain, with both of them covered in inc, but neither seemed to care. "I find it most wonderful and romantic yes?"

"Yeah but.. Ugh nevermind." He seemed to pout as he went for his bags.

"Robin," Starfire called lowly, "Are you embarrassed by our kissing?" She looked at him will a small frown and low eyes. Robin seemed to panic for a moment and stuttered seeming to be at a loss for words.

"N-no! Ofcourse not! Y'know.. I just get annoyed when they tease us over that sort of thing" He smiled rubbing his head putting on a desperate smile.

"Oh Robin, you need not be worried about the teasing! They are our friends, they are just doing the joking, correct?" She regained her sweet and innocent smile Robin had admired so much.

"Heh, yeah I guess. But still you know I'm not used to that sort of thing." He said and regained his smile then reached down and lifted up two bags, one in each arm and stepped backwards. "Let's just get our stuff put away then we can talk more later okay?"

"Yes ofcourse, fr-… Hmm.. " Starfire paused for a moment thinking and then she smiled. "The term is 'boyfriend' correct?" she asked beaming.

"Yeah.." he smirked at her.

"Then hence forth you are boyfriend Robin!" She said excitedly and stood up giggling.

Robin chuckled and grinned. "Sounds good to me, Star. Now c'mon let's go." He said they both made there way out of the main room and headed for their rooms to put their things away.

When everyone had put their things away they made their way back to the room to watch a movie.

"So what do ya think, Cy?" Beast boy asked as he and Cyborg made their way back to the main room for the movie.

"Think about what?"

"Robin and Starfire! They're finally a couple, you must have seen this coming for years, I know I have." He prompted

"Uh, I guess maybe I had a feeling, and really it don't matter what I think." He said and shrugged off the question.

"Awe c'mon, Cy! This is gold, we're gonna have such a fun time making up with jokes and making lil' cracks on their dating! "

"Don't ya think we should lay off them BB? I mean if they're happy-.."

"Okay, don't tell me you're going soft on me Cyborg!" Beast boy said in a desperate sounding pitch  
"I'm not! I'm just saying maybe we oughta givem' some space for now, I mean we _just_ got back. Let's let em' chill for awhile, get comfortable. After that.. I'll think about it." He said to Beast Boy who seemed a bit disappointed in his friends answer. He remembered for the longest time they had always been the two jokesters in the group. They had always made cracks about Raven, despite how viscous she usually countered Beast Boy's smug comments.

"Bah, fine I guess, but dude that's such a let down." He said and frowned.

They had reached the main room and rejoined the others who were sitting on the sofa. They looked back and Robin signaled for them to come and sit so they could start.

"Okay, so what are we going to watch?" Robin asked, looking to the rest of the Titans for an answer who all seemed unsure.

"I know!" Cyborg said eagerly and took out a DVD case. He stood up and revealed it to the others.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Raven said looking up at the case, "Godzilla?"

"Yeah!" he said smiling proudly

"I didn't even know we had that." Robin said confused

"Yeah, well I picked it up at Tokyo."

"Let me see it?" Robin said extending his arm. Cyborg reached down handing it to Robin who started to examine the case then he read the back of the case and raised on of his eyebrows. He then slouched his eyes and shook his head.

"Cyborg," he turned the case showing the back, "You did know this is a Japanese only version, right?" Cyborg reached down taking the case and frowned.

"Aww man!" Cyborg pouted, "All that yen for nothing, took me forever to find some!"

"Perhaps I could translate the words as the movie goes?" Starfire inquired smiling cheerfully as always.

"Uh, that's okay Star, why don't we just order a movie?" asked Robin. Everyone looked back at him nodding in agreement accept Cyborg who just shrugged and sat back down on the sofa.  
They all sat back relaxing and Robin searched for a good movie to order. They all ended up watching Back to the Future staring Micheal J Fox and Christopher Lloyd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Robin was walking alone in the hallways. Everything as quite so he guessed everyone was sleeping, it was 2:00 am after all, though Beast Boy and Cyborg could end up playing Game Station through the entire night and would keep everyone else awake with their arguing about who won or if it was fair and what not, it got pretty annoying, especially to Raven who would usually use her powers to slap both of them around for a bit until the stopped.

Robin proceeded down the hallways leading to the Titans rooms. He headed around the corner going toward his room, when he heard a strange sound and stopped. He listened carefully trying to figure out where it came from. He heard some sort of melody coming from one of the rooms.  
He headed toward the sound which sounded like a guitar playing when he got close enough to hear more clearly. When he came close to the source of the music he was standing infront of a door that had STARFIRE written on it. But why would there be music coming from her room at this time of night?

He sighed and knocked slowly on the door. As soon as he did, the music stopped and footsteps could be heard walking toward the door. It slid open and there Starfire was standing infront of him in the opening.

"Oh, greetings Robin," she greeted smiling at him, "I thought you and the others were asleep."

"Well they are, but I was just doing some work. Hey, it sounded like I heard music coming from your room." He told her crossing his arms raising his eyebrow at her.  
"Oh.. yes well, I was playing what you earthlings call 'the guitar'," she smiled and blushed a bit seemingly embarrassed.

"You were..? I didn't know you knew how to." Robin had a confused facial expression, never as long as he'd known the young alien girl did he know that she was able to play an instrument like the guitar.

"Well.. you do remember when I was playing the guitar video game in Tokyo, correct?" she asked him. He nodded, remembering she was doing a pretty good job on it, so good that people had stopped playing their games and gathered around her watching, some even took pictures which made Robin a bit angry. "Well, I thought I had had so much of the fun, that I might learn how to play the real thing." She explained looking back at the rhythm guitar she had gotten for herself upon their return.

"Well Star," he began "You sounded... pretty good actually." Starfire giggled with delight and smiled brightly.

"Why thank you boyfriend Robin." She hugged him thankfully and Robin blushed and chuckled under his breath.

"So what were you playing?"

"Hm?"

"On the guitar, what were you playing?" he asked her again looking at her rhythm guitar.

"Oh. Well it was this song I had heard on the radio once. I had always wanted to be able to play the sound very much, I found it quite amusing." She said

"What was the song called?"

I believe… I believe it was referred to as Fall to Pieces, by whom it was written I am unsure." She explained to him smiling.

"Avril Lavigne?" Robin finished for her, having also heard that particular singer on the radio once as well.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Can I hear?" Robin asked smiling

"Oh.. well I am not sure you would find it as amusing as I did, I am also not as good."

"Aw c'mon Star, it's just me. And I think you sounded pretty good out there." He smiled reassuringly at her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and then smiled at him "Very well, please come in." she said holding the door open for him who entered as she followed. She sat down on her bed and he followed. She took up the guitar and threw the strap around her neck and put her hands and fingers in the appropriate playing positions. And began to play the song.

**(A/N: The following song is Avril Lavigne – Fall to Pieces and you can listen to it as you read by going here ****.com/watch?v=BGh0CcbVoPQ****)**

The beginning of the song sounded perfect as she played the guitar. Robin smiled at her in amazement, he had never known she had this kind of talent. Then his eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped and she started to sing.

"_I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,

I'm in love with you." She finished singing and looked to Robin who was almost dooling, his face still in shock. She began to feel nervous, he wasn't moving or talking or anything. "Oh no! My singing has turned Robin to stone! I am terrible!" She grabbed Robin shaking him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa! Star relax! I'm okay!" He took her hands quickly stopping her. He then smiled reassuringly. "You're not terrible, in fact you were awesome Star!" He set her hands down calming her down.

"I was?" she thing smiled in delight.

"Definitely." He put his hand on her cheek, stroking softly.

"Oh thank you Robin, I was quite nervous while singing." She said putting her hand over his gently smiling looking into his eyes. "May you not tell the others, please?" she asked him.

"Uh, why not?" he questioned, not sure why she didn't want them to know of her new talent.

"I do not wish for them to tease or taunt me." She said frowning.

"Starfire, why would they do that? They're your friends, and besides what reason would they have to? You're great!" he told her reassuringly. She looked down for a moment pondering on the subject. Her eyes returned back up to meet his.

"Perhaps.. but I still do not wish for them to know, I feel as thought it is not the right time." She explained to him honestly

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, _if_ you promise me you'll sing for me every so often." He grinned at her continuing to stroke her cheek.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded, "We are in agreement." He nodded again and leaned forward. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He held her around her waist as she slid her hands up to his shoulder making the kiss last longer then intended. When it finally broke they both smiled at eachother. "I do very much enjoy the kissing, Robin." She smiled delightfully.

"Yeah," he chuckled "Well, It's late I think I'll head to bed."

"Very well, goodnight boyfriend Robin." She beamed up at him as he walked out waving to her, heading to his room to sleep on their first night home.

________________________________________________________________________

So what do ya think? Any good? R&R please. I may put up more chapters sooner or later. If not, well I suppose this is good enough for a one shot. But I do have other ideas, so just stay tuned for now.


	2. Something Lurks

It's pretty obvious I've made my decision about this being a OS or not. If not, I recommend a doctor or a smack to the head with a paddle.

Fall to Pieces

Chapter 2 – Something Lurks

________________________________________________________________________

Starfire awoke in her room slowly. She battered her eyes a few times before yawning and sitting up in her pink fluffy bed. She frowned apparently not wanting to have woken up already. _That was a pleasant dream_, she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and stood up ready to start the new day back home.

She stood up and made her bed perfectly then smiled at her work. Then she headed toward her pink curtains and opened them letting the sunlight in to brighten her room. She then headed toward her closet to pick out her choice of clothing for the new day, but ofcourse she always picked the two piece purple top and skirt, along with her armored wrist bands and boots. She then headed to Silkie's bedding to feed him his new preferred food, strawberries.

Once she had finished up preparing for the new day, she left her room and walked down the halls of Titans Tower, heading to the main room where the kitchen was waiting for her to ease her nine stomachs.

Once she had reached the main room she saw the big screen was on, and it seemed as if it was split in half at the sides. Ofcourse it was just Beast Boy and Cyborg already playing the Game Station as usual in the early morning. From where she said she could see they were playing a racing game, one they tended to play often.

"Good morning friends!" she said in her cheering voice.

"Morning, Star." They both said slightly raising their hands to wave for a split second, not taking their eyes off of the screen. She simply smiled at them and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She looked to the freezer and examined several boxes until her eyes rested on the waffles.

_Hmm, I always have enjoyed Cyborg's waffles.._ she thought.

She looked at Cyborg whose eyes were glued to the TV screen along with Beast Boy's. She decided she would not disturb them and attempt to make them on her own. She looked at the directions on the back and followed. Placing a pan at the top and pouring the batter into it. Then she set the appropriate time for it to cook and waited.

"15 minutes," she sighed. She went over to the sofa and watched her friends playing the Game Station.

"I'm gonna beat ya this time, Cy!" Beast Boy boldly stated

"Don't count on it green boy!" Cyborg snapped back at him

"Beast Boy!" he shouted back  
Starfire smiled at her friends who found her friends competitiveness funny. Cyborg's car was in the lead while Beast Boy followed closely behind. The road has all sorts of twists and turns, even a few odd features such ad loops and gaps. She thought it was very interesting how the large screen was able to project such a dynamic game like this, how these Game Stations worked however, she would never understand.

Suddenly she could hear the door to the main room slide open as a new person came to join them.

"Morning, Titans." Robin greeted heading toward them. Starfire turned around and smiled brightly seeing this most special friend of hers coming toward them.

"Morning, Robin." Came the response of the two boys who were caught up in the game.

"X'hal, Robin!" Starfire greeted excitedly in her alien language, getting up to hug him warmly.  
He welcomed it and hugged her back, then she give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, he smiled.  
This somehow got Beast Boy's attention as he turned around and made a kissy face at them. Cyborg then took this chance to ram Beast Boy's car off the road while he was distracted.

"Dude!" Beast Boy turned back around grabbing his controller and frowned as the screen said '_Cyborg Wins!'_, "No fair!" he complained.

"And you wonder why I don't let you drive the T-car. You'd probably let go of the steering wheel and get distracted by something stupid." Cyborg said grinning at Beast Boy who crossed his arms pouting.

Starfire giggled playfully looking at the two argue, Robin just rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Think you guys can take on the champ?" Robin challenged proudly.

"You're on!" Cyborg snapped back, and they both started up the game and raced.

"Hmph.." Beast Boy just pouted with his arms crossed and stood up going to the kitchen. Starfire observed her friends playing the racing game, Robin and Cyborg were evenly matched, they both kept taking the lead but the other would come along and pull some slick move that got them the lead every so often. She would let out a little tiny cheer for Robin if he got in the lead, but she tried not to be so loud seeing it wouldn't be polite to her friend Cyborg, so she made it seem like she was trying to cheer for them both. Suddenly a high bitched squeal was heard in the kitchen.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire looked back to the kitchen, while Robin and Cyborg remained focused on their game. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, then saw Beast Boy standing infront of the oven, which had smoke and flames emitting off of it.

"Ah," Starfire began walking toward the oven smiling, "My waffles are done." She clasped her hands together beaming.

"Star, their on fire!" He shouted and then morphed into an elephant and soaked up the oven with water. He then morphed back and stood infront of it picking up the pan by the handle and giving It to Starfire. "Here, ya go." He said with a sarcastic facial expression.

She frowned at her failed attempt to cook. "Aww, I suppose I am not really cut out to be a cook."

"Yeah.. no offense, but let's leave the cooking to Cyborg." He said with a small smile not trying to offend her. She nodded slowly and sighed.

"But my stomachs are still very hungry."

"I'll make you some hot pockets?" Beast Boy offered

"Hot pockets? Please, I do not wish to eat hot things out of a pocket." She said and frowned

"No Star," he said with a dimly, "Hot pockets are like pizza inside these crust things that are shaped like a pocket." He explained

"Oh, I do enjoy the pizza!" She clapped her hands together and beamed at him, "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"No problem." He opened up the freezer and reached inside taking out a box of hot pockets, taking two out and putting them in the microwave for four minutes. She then sat back down at the sofa next to Robin, they were both still playing the game and Robin was leading which caused her to smile.

"Everything okay, Star?" Robin asked obviously hearing the commotion she and Beast Boy had caused in the kitchen but still watching the screen.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." She assured him. For the split second Robin was distracted, Cyborg activated the specialty of his car and fired a sonic blaster at Robin's video game version of his R-cycle. Robin then responded by using the rockets on his motorcycle to lift into the air dodging the sonic blasters. Then he flew above Cyborg's car and use two large grappling hooks that came out of his R-cycle and attached onto Cyborg's car. Robin made a rocking motion and threw Cyborg's car off the road. '

'_Robin Wins!'_ the big screen said.

"Oh yeah!" Robin exclaimed while Starfire cheered and hugged his arm, he then put his arm around her.

"Aww man!" Cyborg said in defeat.

"Maybe next time Cyborg, but I'm still the reigning champion." He said proudly while Starfire giggled with delight and Cyborg just chuckled.

"For now," he said "but I'm gonna beat ya eventually." Robin just nodded at him while BB came racing back to face Cyborg again.

"Alright, round two!" Beast Boy said, "and I'm not gonna get distracted!"

"Yeah right!" Cyborg snapped and they began racing again.

"By the way Star, your foods done." Beast Boy told her. She smiled and headed off into the kitchen ready to eat at last. She took the plate of large pizza pockets and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. Robin came and sat with her.  
"I heard you started to play again after I left last night." Robin said to her as she ate.

"Oh, yes well I kept playing for quite a while last night, I really wish to perfect my skills at the guitar playing." She smiled at him and took another bite.

"Yeah I heard, you're getting pretty good Star." He folded his arms on the table and smiled, "and I have to say that song you sang was really great."

"Thank you." She blushed at his comment and smiled.

"You think about telling the others?" Robin asked her, eager to share his girlfriends hidden talent with their friends.

"A little, but I am still unsure if I want to tell them." She said simply and kept eating.

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged it off and got up to make some sort of breakfast of his own. She had indeed thought about letting the others know about her talent for music. As humble as she was, she herself though she was pretty good at playing and singing, or it could simply be the fact that she already loved to do it so much. She would still have to give it more thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the afternoon and the Titans were all at the mall shopping, or as Starfire called it 'mall of shopping'. Robin had gone off with Starfire and Raven. Normally Robin went with Beast Boy and Cyborg, but they all felt he should spend more time his girlfriend instead. Robin thought didn't particularly want to, since the girls were just going to shop for clothes, only with Starfire's request did he agree to go.

Beast Boy and Cyborg went together first stopping in a department store, while Beast Boy was eager to go to the game store, but Robin had left Cyborg with the money since Beast Boy didn't really show a lot of responsibility holding onto cash in the past. Cyborg was around looking at tools and gadgets while Beast Boy stood near the entrance just waiting.

"Man this bites.. why can't I get the money for once? Sure I may have blown all my money on candy once, but c'mon it's candy!" he sighed and looked through the various shoppers in the mall, then into the department store where Cyborg was.

Something suddenly felt strange to Beast Boy, he felt like someone was watching him. Well he was a Teen Titan after all, and he was also green with fangs but still. He felt like someone was watching him very closely. He looked around the mall and through the crowds of people trying to find out where the strange feeling was coming from. Nothing. He couldn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary, until.

He caught a glimpse of a slim dark figure staring directly at his position from the stairway elevator. He bought his full attention to the figure, but as soon as he did it seemed to disappear. He blinked a few times and shrugged, "Probably just some chick admiring me from afar." He said smartly to himself chuckling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure stood at a far distance from Beast Boy in the mall, watching him. She saw Cyborg come out of the department store and see the relief on Beast Boy's face as they headed off in another direction.

The figure grinned and spoke solemnly, "Almost time."

______________________________________________________________________________

There's chap two. I'll try and update as much as possible and come up with some new material. Stay tuned and R&R.


	3. Uneasy Silence

Here's chapter 3, enjoy guys.

Fall to Pieces

Chapter 3 –Uneasy Silence

______________________________________________________________________________

It was late night, at least one or two hours passed midnight. All seemed quiet in Titans Tower for one. The hallways and corridors were still and silent, a clam darkness overcame the tower as all of the Titans seemed to be peacefully asleep, all but one ofcourse.

Beast Boy traveled through the dark and narrow hallways, seeming restless. He had felt strange for the past week, something felt out of place. He had always felt like someone or something had been watching him, but all of his attempts to locate the watchful presence and proved in vain. He had hoped being inside his own home would provide him with a sense of security and ease, but it didn't. Everywhere he went he had felt a strange feeling in his gut. If it wasn't feeling like he was being watched he had felt like something was out there, something calling to him beckoning for him to find it.

Beast Boy tried to simply shrug off the feeling with excuses like he was just too glad to be home again, or maybe he was reacting strangely too Robin and Starfire's relationship like it had been just a little strange to take hold of. As hard as he tried though, his excuses had never proved enough to ease his tensions.

His somewhat jumpy attitude really started to bug him, every time someone called his name or just give him a gentle tap on the shoulder, maybe even wave to him, it would cause him to slightly jump. This new found sense of paranoia really ticked him off; this wasn't how he usually acted. He had always been a free spirit and careless, but this was just too strange for him.

Suddenly, there was a low sound made somewhere in the Tower, it sounded like a giggle. _Okay, THAT'S creepy _he thought to himself shifting around looking for the source of the sound, but he couldn't really tell where exactly it was. He shrugged it off like everything else and proceeded towards the main room where he intended to just watch TV until dawn.

"Mmm," came low and soft voice from near by. He jumped up and shook checking all around him, seeing nothing but the darkness of the narrow hallways, and the thick walls on both sides of him. He decided to go and find where it came from, and headed off in it's direction.

A few silent occurrences of the same low pitched sounds led Beast Boy back to the housing area's where everyone's rooms where. First he saw his room, then Cyborg's slightly across from it; he proceeded on believing the source to be a little ways further. He turned a corner and found Raven's room. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Then he heard another cheery giggle, coming from around the next corner. He took in a deep breath and steadily approached the corner. Stepping silently and ever so carefully not even trying to make the floor creek. He finally got to right up to the turning point of the hall, and stood there beginning his slow and steady turn around the corner.

His head slowly peered around the corner until he could get a good view of the hall, and waited a few short seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When it cleared up, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he had seen. It was nothing of what he expected, in fact he covered his mouth desperately trying to laugh, not only at the relief he had gotten but also what he actually was seeing.

Robin and Starfire were very close together. Starfire was pressed against the wall her arms snaked around Robin's neck as he held her around her waist; their lips were locked in what seemed to be the two of them having a make out session. Beast Boy had seen his two friends kiss before, but never had he seen them make out.

As hard as he tried he couldn't contain his humor, and let out a small high pitched laugh. This immediately caused Robin and Starfire to cease their actions and look up and separate as soon as they saw Beast Boy's green head.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shrieked, Robin's eyes seemed to pop out of his mask as he and Starfire blushed heavily

_Man doesn't he ever take that thing off? _Beast Boy thought to himself seeing Robin still with his mask on at this time of night.

"Uh," Robin stuttered, "What're you doing up Beast Boy?" Robin asked hesitantly still blushing along with Starfire.

"I was uh... hungry," Beast Boy excused as he grinned at them, "And what are you two up huh? Forgot to give eachother a good night kiss?" he asked and laughed again lowly as he glanced back and forth at Robin and Starfire. They both only glanced at eachother and stood still blushing, "Right, well I'll let you two lovebirds get back to it," he smirked at them and turned around and proceeded back to his original destination.

Robin and Starfire stood there for a few seconds, motionless. They finally inhaled deeply and looked back at eachother, still maintaining slight blushes.

"Well.. That's what making out is Star... satisfied?" Robin asked crossing his arms at her and chuckled a bit finding a bit of humor in the awkward situation.

"Yes, I am." She beamed and giggled also finding some humor in it. Robin just chuckled again and took a step backward.

"Alright, well it's pretty late, and I gotta get to the bathroom," Robin explained. The bathroom must have been his original destination, but obviously must have bumped into Starfire on the way, which is where the whole thing began.

"Yes, well thank you Robin." She said and grinned at him, "Bye." She said and went back to her room.

Robin smiled and went down the hallway. _I'm going to kill Beast Boy.. _He thought to himself and chuckled to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you serious?!" Cyborg stammered as Beast Boy relayed what he had experienced last night when he ran into Robin and Star during their late night make out session.

"Yeah, weird right?" Beast Boy replied sitting back on the Sofa.

"No, not weird, just really messed up that you happened to walk right into it." Cyborg said trying to hold back his laughter thinking of how awkward it was for the three of them.

"Not weird?! Dude, why don't you try walking in the hallways in the middle of the night then find your leader and his girlfriend sucking face, pressed against the wall and moaning!" Beast Boy stammered glaring at Cyborg for undermining the seriousness of Beast Boy's words, even if he himself didn't know how serious it was.

"Maybe it wouldn't be as weird if you didn't go around telling people about it." Raven said sipping tea in the kitchen.

"C'mon Rae, don't go off giving me a lecture! Robin's probably gonna freak out on me!" Beast Boy said sort of panicky.

"Then mind your own business next time." She said simply and sipped.

"How was I supposed to know? It was dark and there were moans and giggles, I thought it was some kind of ghost!" He replied glaring back at her.

"Ghosts? Now you're just making up stupid excuses." She said in her monotone.

"Yeah, ghosts? C'mon now BB, get real." Cyborg said.

"What?? They do exist!"

"You've been watching too many movies." Came Raven.

"You're saying with all the mutants and monsters and stuff we've fought, you don't believe in ghosts??" He snapped back at her.

"I believe in spirits and paranormal energy, but ghosts in my point of view don't exist." Raven said beating down Beast Boy with her superior sense of logic.

"Yeah BB, you really need to chill out, you've been acting really jumpy lately." Cyborg remarked on Beast Boy's odd behavior this past week.

"Whatever." He said waving his hand and just flopped back onto the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. Just then the door to the main room made a snappy hiss as it slid opened and Starfire and Robin entered single file.

"Morning everyone," Robin said as Starfire waved. Raven nodded to them and Cyborg waved while Beast Boy just puffed watching TV.

"I'm gonna get breakfast started, Eggs and Bacon sound good?" Cyborg said getting up. Everyone agreed. Starfire cheerfully floated across the room and sat beside Beast Boy who slightly flushed as he saw her smiling at him.

"Hello friend," she said trying to lighten the mood, Beast Boy just nodded at her slightly trying to avoid making eye contact. She noticed this and frowned slightly. "Are you still troubled by last night, Beast Boy?" She asked curiously, not wanting her friend to continue feeling awkward around her.

"Uh, nah Star, it's cool." He said trying to sound sincere, but failed.

"If you feel discomfort I will move if you wish," She told him marinating a calm somewhat cheery tone.

"No really it's fine Star." He assured her, suddenly feeling sort of guilty for possibly upsetting the sweet and innocent alien girl in any way.

"I do apologize for last night, I did not mean for-"

"Really Star, I'm fine." He said and offered a smile to her. She then smiled back and patted him on the head. Cyborg came back a few minutes later and sat back down. Robin came up behind the sofa and leaned on it just above Starfire, who looked up at him and smiled brightly at him. The morning hadn't turned out as bad as Beast Boy had thought, and he was grateful.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin stood on the roof of Titans Towers. The sunlight shined brightly upon the top as Robin's cape waved harmoniously to the winds rhythm. He overlooked Jump City from as the Tower stood on the small land that was over 500 feet away from the beaches.

Robin had not been used to the silence that had come over the team the past week. Everything seemed still and quiet, which was in Robin's nature as a leader to feel uneasy about. He had been used to taking action and expecting trouble to pop out at any instant. But for now everything was just silent and peaceful, which Robin didn't mind, he just wasn't used to it with his life long crime fighting instinct.

"Robin?" Came a soft a sweet voice he had enjoyed hearing for years now. He turned his head to see his girlfriend approaching him smiling.

"Hey Star." He greeted then returned his gaze back to the city.

"Are you well?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the scenery." He assured her offering her a loving smile. She nodded and came to his side, much to Robin's delight. They stood side by side just staring out into the city enjoying the sense of peace and quiet for once in what seemed to be a lifetime of fighting crime. He knew there was going to be trouble again, crime never changes he had always thought. But he also knew it would never be the same when he was out on a mission with his team, Starfire especially. He would always be extra focused on her safety, even though he was before but now it was too a new extent.

He knew if his adopted father, Bruce Wayne or The Batman, ever found out he wouldn't be too pleased. Batman had always been the kind of man who would never agree with getting emotionally involved with teammates, a single incident could put the entire team in jeopardy because of it. Robin had ofcourse agreed with it, but his feelings for Starfire were very strong and too hard for him to ignore like he had been doing for the years he's known her.

"Robin, you seem troubled, is something wrong?" she asked him rubbing her arm.

He shrugged slightly; his arms crossed still facing the city. "Not really."

"Not really? So you are troubled to some extent?" She asked

He looked at her and smiled, always admiring the delicate way she spoke in English. "Not really troubled," he began putting his arms down, "it just seems like it's been too quiet lately."

"It has, we have not went out to battle crime since we returned from Tokyo."

"I guess I'm not used to it, we usually have to go off once every two or three days to deal with even small things like a mugging or theft." He sighed a bit.

"Perhaps it is time we do the relaxing for a while? I have enjoyed these past few days very much." She said beaming to him. She then moved close behind him and put her arms around his neck leaning onto his back.

He smiled at this motion, really starting to like the feeling of their bodies being pressed together. "I've had fun too Star, but you know me, I like the action."

"Yes I know." She giggled playfully, "Do not worry Robin, I am sure you will get the action soon enough."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Now, shall we return to our friends?" she asked starting to pull off.

"You go; I'll be down in a minute." He said returning to look back to the city. He looked down at the water, and watched how the tides splashed against the rocky surface of their island.

"Very well." She nodded and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping back and hovering off. Robin smiled and continued to look out to the horizon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y'know the drill, R&R plz :):

Btw, I might not have as much time to keep updating daily, going to be busy for a bit but I'll try.


	4. New Reveal

I know it's been awhile, I've been busy doing a lot of things, but I've finally got a chapter up and I plan on getting more done. And also, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, emailed and favorite me and my story, I never thought it'd be that good for a few of you so thanks.

Fall to Pieces  
Chapter 4, New Reveal

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright and sunny day for Jump city. The entire busy seemed on the move as everyone seemed to be outside doing something, including the Titans. The Titans had gotten out early to spend the day outside. First they had all gone out to breakfast at some café. After that they had went to the arcades where Cyborg and Beast Boy had made a scene over a game they had both played. As usual they argued about who really won or if it was fair or not. It annoyed the rest of the Titans; accept Starfire ofcourse who seemed content.

In the afternoon they all went to the beach where they had a nice view of the ocean and their tower. Cyborg and Robin had taken few blankets and two umbrellas out of the T-car while Beast Boy and Starfire brought along a few bags containing things people usually needed at the beach like sun block and lotion.

"This looks like a good spot." Robin pointed out to an empty area near the front area of the beach where the waves splashed on the shore about 13 feet from where it was.

Beast Boy ran toward the water in his green bathing suit and leaped into the air and then morphed into a dolphin and dove into the water. He swam around in deeper parts of the beach where people took notice green dolphin. No one seemed alarm however; the people of Jump City had a pretty good understanding on all of the Titans powers, aside from Raven's.

Starfire laid down on a chair next to Raven's for a time and began to tan. Cyborg, not able to swim, had left in the T-car and went to spend a few hours doing something he preferred. Robin stood on the beach in his red bathing suit that had single yellow stripes that went across the very bottom. He turned to Star and Raven seeing them tanning.

"You're not going in Star?" Robin asked his alien girlfriend with a hint of disappointment. She looked up at him removing some tanning glasses Raven had given her.

"I will momentarily, but I wish to do the tanning with Raven first." She informed him and smiled then lay back down.

"Raven, why are you tanning? You skin doesn't change, it stays pale." He looked at her sounding confused.

"I think this is a nice way to relax, just sitting back listening to the ocean and feeling the warm sun shine down on your skin." She said monotone, her eyes remaining closed looking rather relaxed.

"Since when did you like the sun?" He asked and smirked at her. She snorted and didn't bother answering him. He sighed and shrugged to himself and head toward the water where Beast Boy was doing dives and flips in the water. Robin grinned and began swimming toward the deeper section where he was.

Beast Boy then dove under and disappeared from his sight. Robin looked around for him trying to locate. Suddenly he felt tremendous pressure coming out from under him and he rose out of the water standing on the front of a green killer whale. He yelped in panic and being caught off guard trying to keep his balance. Beast Boy then did a dive on his back sending Robin falling into the water. Beast Boy then emerged in his green human form bursting with laughter.

"Don't ever do that again without warning me!" Robin shouted at him in his demanding leader tone.

"Aww, chill out Robin y'know you thought it was cool." Robin just glared at him and puffed angrily. Beast Boy then had a wicked gleam in his eye and grinned deviously.

"Hey Robin, check this out!" Robin looked to Beast Boy who drew both his hands to his face and curled them around his voice and inhaled before speaking. "Shaaaa-..!" Beast Boy began until his mouth was covered by Robin's hand who glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" Robin demanded, obviously knowing his intentions.

"Aww, you're no fun." Beast Boy pouted then splashed Robin with a small amount of Robin. Robin just shook his head and turned back. "What, not gonna splash me back?"

"No, only girls get into splash fights." Robin said and grinned at him.

"Hey!" Beast Boy glared at him. Robin chuckled and crossed his arms shaking his head at him. "Well, girls might get into little tiny splash fights." He said and once again grinned at him deviously.

"What's your point?"

"I'll just have to improvise." Beast Boy explained. Then suddenly Robin was covered by a giant shadow of a sperm whale looming over him. The tale of it was raised just infront of him. Robin's eyes shot wide open and he gulped. The tale came down.

"Uh-oh." He breathed before the tale slammed against the water, causing a big wave to come over Robin and brought him all the way to shore. He slid up onto the shoreline and sat there coughing a little bit. Beast Boy came up to him laughing in his high pitched voice. Robin glared at him at first but soon couldn't help himself and was overcome by laughter. "I have to admit, that was pretty good." He said still laughing slightly.

"There ya go dude, lighten up a bit." He clamped him on the shoulder playfully. Then Robin caught Beast Boy grinning at him yet again.

He sighed and crossed his arms, "Now what? Whoa!" Robin found himself being lifted off the ground into the air; he yelped suddenly then looked up seeing Starfire dragging him into the air giggling playfully. Robin reached up and managed to climb up her arms and put his arms around her neck as she put hers around under his waist, "You wanna warn next time you do that?" He said and smirked at her.

"Why? It is so much more fun to catch you by surprise." She said and grinned at him. He smiled at her and leaned in and captured her lips with his. They had never done anything like this before, kissing in mid-air, above a beach for that matter where everyone could see them. They just didn't seem to care at all, hell there could be a news reporter somewhere looking to make a juicy cover story for the front page of tomorrow's news paper, but it didn't seem to bother them.

"Oh wow." Beast Boy said looking up at them, "You seeing this Rae?" He looked toward Raven who was glancing but then closed her eyes again.

"Mhm," She said laying back, "Get them down before they hurt themselves." Raven told Beast Boy who looked back at the two who were kissing. Beast Boy morphed into wood pecker and flew up to them and landed on Starfire's shoulder. He then pecked her neck gently which made her pull away. Beast Boy then pointed his beak down towards to the ground then flew back.

Starfire giggled, "That was fun, yes?" She asked Robin who was still staring into her twinkling green eyes.

"Yeah." He said lazily. Starfire smiled and brought them back down to the surface. Robin continued to stare at her as he joined the two in the water; she was absolutely stunning in her purple two piece bathing suit. He took her hand and led her into the deeper section where the water came up past their waist.

"It is so refreshing." She said and smiled.

"Yeah." He acknowledged sliding his arms around her waist again. He found himself leaning closer to her again. Just as their lips were about to meet, they were both drenched in water. Robin turned glaring at Beast Boy, who had morphed into an elephant and sprayed them. Robin puffed again and Starfire just smiled; seeming to have infinite patience.

Beast Boy morphed back into human. "C'mon you two, there's a place for that sort of thing." He grinned lopsidedly and crossed his arms. Starfire stuck her purple tongue out at him playfully. Robin maintained his hold on her waist.

"Robin, you have grown taller then me?" Robin noticed she was suddenly shorter then him.

"Oh, no I'm just on higher ground." He moved down next to her, where she was slightly taller then him. "See?" He said and she nodded. He then laid back and floated on the water with his arms and legs spread apart.

"Robin, you are flying?!" She said shockingly covering her face gaping.

"No, Star I'm just floating." He stood up.

"Oh," She blushed and smiled innocently. He grinned and put his arms around her again admiring her naivety; he thought it was pretty cute. He leaned in once again for another kiss, but was interrupted again. But this time it wasn't by Beast Boy.

Someone screamed loudly, the Titans directed their attention to the source and saw a life guard leaping off the life guard tower. Suddenly it blew apart, while flames took shot up from where it  
stood. They all got out of the water and Raven jumped up off of her chair.

They all regrouped on the beach and ran toward the fire. Robin then caught a glimpse of a shadow standing near the fire.

"Slade!" Robin gritted his teeth glaring at the Titans arch-nemesis. All of the Titans took battle stances and faced him.

"Hello Titans, it's been far too long." Came the spine chilling dark voice of the evil madman. He stood with his arms behind his back walking away from the fire.

"What are you doing at a beach? Have you sunk so low you're just going to randomly attack innocent civilians?" Robin mouthed off at him glaring at his hated enemy.

"Oh no my dear Robin, I am here only as a spectator." He said to them, his menacing eye staring them down, "I'm just watching the show."

"What show? What are you talking about?!" Robin shouted to him.

"I am here at the personal request from my new apprentice." Slade explained.

"New apprentice? Who?" Beast Boy said, sharing Robin's glare at Slade.

Slade turned toward the flame, indicating the shadowy silhouette in the flames. "It's been far too long, Titans." came a mischievous feminine voice from behind the smoke. Starfire's eyes shot wide open. Her hands lighted up green readying to fire her star bolts.

"Reveal yourself!" Starfire demanded the dark figure.

A sinister laugh came from figure as it began to emerge from flames. Starfire gaped once the full body appeared, "Hello sister dear." said the black haired fully armored female who floated infront of the Titans.

"Blackfire!" They shouted in surprise.

"Surprised to see me? What, did you really think I'd forget how you banished me from my own homeworld?" Blackfire said as her eyes lit up purple.

"The fault was yours; you were not right for Tamaran!" Starfire shouted at her sister as her eyes lit green.

"Spare me the hero talk, that doesn't even matter right now, I'm here to exact my revenge!" She said viscously and fired the green laser beams out of her eyes at the Titans.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted and they all spread out avoiding the attack.

Starfire charged her sister, barraging where she stood with star bolts. She kept surpassing fire on the spot until it was covered in smoke. She looked carefully for her sister in the smoke, but when it cleared she wasn't there. Suddenly she felt a hard pressure to her back as Blackfire elbowed her with her alien might, sending Starfire crashing into the life guard tower wreckage.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted at her as she crashed then looked to Blackfire. He then lunged at her with his bear fists not having his equipment on him since they were all in their bathing suits. Blackfire dodged his attacking by gliding aside and grabbing his arm then kick him back. He looked back to her stunned. Blackfire grinned wickedly at him; she dropped into a fighting stance similar to Slade's. He lunged at her and started throwing punches and kicks at her, she dodged and parried his attacks and attacked back. He parried her attacks also, but she then pulled a fast one by leaping into the air and diving down atop of him and kicked him the side of the head. Robin was thrown on his back and groaned slightly.

"Slade's been training me Robin." She grinned at him and lit her hand up with a star bolt and pointed at fist at Robin.

"_Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!_" Raven chanted as an umbrella pole lifted out of the sand and was sent at Blackfire, edge first. Blackfire's eyes lit up and fired at it, disintegrating the umbrella. But Beast Boy had taken Blackfire's moment of being distracted as an advantage and rammed into her as a bison.

She rolled onto the sand and slowly got back on her feet, "Do not let yourself become so easily distracted my apprentice." said Slade roughly at Blackfire. She looked at him and nodded, then gathered her hands together to summon one large purple star bolt in her hands and launched it at Beast Boy. The impact caused Beast Boy to be thrown all the way across the beach into the deep part of the water.

She grinned and turned back to her sister who was struggling to stand up in the wreckage. Her hands lit up again with a large star bolt and prepared to fire her when suddenly she was struck by a blue sonic energy beam.

"Boo-yah!" cheered Cyborg with an outstretched arm to where Blackfire was standing. The Titans took this to advantage and regrouped then moved to surround Blackfire. Blackfire stood up slowly and glanced all around her at each Titan. Robin stood in combat ready form as Starfire floated in the air beside him with her star bolts ready, Beast Boy was morphed into a Tyrannosaurs and Cyborg was aiming at her with his sonic cannon.

"Give up Blackfire, you're surrounded!" Came Robin confidently. She glared at him and then back at her sister. She was pointing her green fists at her and her eyes were lit.

"Surrender sister, a lot has changed." Starfire said commandingly.

"I know." Blackfire said low and wicked as she raised her hands in the air and a large purple star bolt formed, at least 3 times as big as the one she used earlier. She brought it down. The impact caused the ground to shake and crumble around them as the sand lifted into the air swirling around them. The Titans all covered their faces as they felt a huge tremor through the ground and all were practically thrown off the ground. They all hit the ground roughly and rolled on the sand.

Robin raised his head off of the ground, grunting painfully. He looked to where Blackfire was supposed to be to find she was no longer their, neither was Slade. He slammed his fist on the sand in frustration.


	5. Author's Note: Cover

Hi guys, sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I've been working on a cover for a few days and I think I finally got a good cover going. The cover link is in my profile, so look there and please tell me what you think.


	6. Solitude

Hey all, finally got a new chapter up. And sorry for any confusion I may have caused when I changed the name, the reason was because I made a cover for the story with the wrong name, so I changed the story to match the cover. The cover is in my profile under Covers if anyone is interested in seeing it.

Phoenix Oracle  
Chapter 5, Solitude  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the common room of Titans Tower slid open as all five Titans returned from the battle at the beach. Slade had once again returned, and with a new apprentice; Starfire's own sister Blackfire. It seemed really amazing to Robin how things seemed to work out, two of the Titans arch enemies joining forces.

Starfire seemed deeply impacted by the new fact. She had been looking down at the floor, her eyes full of sorrow and sadness. Robin had never seen this in her the last time they encountered Blackfire, but something had obviously taken it's toll on her.

"Alright," Robin began, "Cyborg, get started on a city-wide scan, start with Slade's old headquarters and around that area." Cyborg nodded. "Raven see if you can make psychic contact." She nodded too and went to her room presumably to meditate.

Beast Boy walked over to the couch and fell backward onto it, slouching. "Okay, since when has Blackfire been able to use really big star bolt thingies?" Beast Boy said lazily.

"I don't know, but it seems Slade's really taught her a trick or two." Came Robin

"But how could Slade teach her? He's not an alien like her." Said Beast Boy

"I don't know, I've been wondering about that too." Robin replied, stroking his chin seeming to be thinking, So now Slade has a new apprentice, but surely he has to have a new plan. He wouldn't just allow Blackfire to randomly attack the Titans for nothing; he wants their attention, but why? Robin's head filled up with questions and started to get frustrated.

"Hey Robin, you okay?" asked Beast Boy

He looked back to him snapping out of thought, "Uh, yeah fine."

"Well c'mon, lets play some game station."

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I've got work to do." Robin replied

"Aww c'mon, just a quick game." Beast Boy prompted. Robin shook his head and looked around. He didn't see Starfire anywhere, even though he thought he saw her in the room a second ago.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked

"I'unno." Beast Boy answered said, now fully attentive to the Game Station. Robin sighed and left the common room. He walked down and around the hallways and corridors of Titans Tower looking around. He was able to tell she was feeling sad and upset, but it didn't make sense to him as to why she was feeling like this now; she never had before. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door and after a few seconds got no response. He opened the door and peeked inside her room, she wasn't their. He shrugged and pulled out closing the door. _Where is she?_ He thought and continued walking.

TTTTTTTT

Starfire sat on the roof looking out at the city as the sun settled in the sky. The sky looked so beautiful on Earth, especially during the sunset. On her planet of Tamaran, the sky was cloudy a lot, but at times it could be quite pretty when the colors of the sky seemed to mix and form newer exotic colors. But on Earth it was usually the same, always seeming to be orange or pink or blue during the sunset.

All was quiet; she could hear the distant sounds of the working city at the distance of Titans Towers, but otherwise everything was peaceful. She loved coming up to the roof to think and simply clear her head of any troubling thoughts. She didn't like having negative thoughts in her head; she preferred to be in a positive and joyful state.

Her latest encounter with her sister had seemingly ruined her joyous state though. She never liked fighting with her sister. She could remember back to when they were children when she and Blackfire had usually got along; ofcourse Blackfire had teased and taunted her a few times for fun, but it never really became violent. To be honest the first time she had gotten into a real fight with her sister was when she attempted to frame her for stealing a emerald necklace from the Centari moons and on Tamaran when she tried to get her to marry to save Tamaran from the fake Drenthax fleet.

She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest and looked down into the water. The sky had now darkened, and the city lights had turned on. It looked nice, not as nice as Tokyo was; that was simply beautiful to her.

"What are you doing up here alone?" came a firm voice from behind, Starfire turned her head to see Robin walking toward her. She smiled feeling a bit of relief.

"I am doing the thinking." She replied as Robin sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder; as she did this he put her arm around her. She sighed in relief, feeling a bit of happiness return to her being in Robin's presence. He rubbed her waist gently.

She smiled and looked back to the city, the city lights seemed to sparkle like glitter from the distance. She leaned her head back onto his chest and he slid his arm down her shoulder embracing her.

"So what are you thinking about?" Robin asked her gently. She turned her head halfway to look at him. She sighed and turned back to the city adjusting her head.

"I was thinking about Blackfire." She replied. Robin sighed and began stroking her hair softly. She smiled again at this and leaned against him.

"And?" He prompted.

She looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

"Be more specific?"

"Oh.. well, I do not know if I should tell you." She said simply. Robin frowned at this.

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"I do not believe you would be interested."

"I'm interested in anything you've got to say Star." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She smiled and nodded.

"Very well," She sighed and adjusted herself to be more comfortable in Robin's embrace. "I was thinking about our past, Blackfire and I." She said.

"And?"

"More specifically when we were children; when we didn't resent eachother. I remember how she used to tease and taunt me, she used to take my _korgent _and hide it in a _morflock" _she told him and giggled.

Robin stared at her in a confused way. "Uhh.. Yeah, what's a _kor_-gent and _morflock_?"

She rubbed her chin thinking and made a _hmm_ sound. "I am unsure what it would translate to in your language, but I believe a _korgent_ would be considered the toy doll, and a _morflock_ is a small plant that is capable of devours small organic beings." She explained and smiled at him.

Robin seemed a but confused and rubbed the back of his head. "Right.." he sighed and shrugged it off. "So if you two got along when you were kids, why does she hate you now?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked down, regaining the said look in her big green eyes. She rubbed her legs slowly while her lip curled to a frown. Robin frowned too, thinking he had just caused her sadness by asking, and he hated seeing her upset or sad.

"It is a long story." She said finally.

"I got time." He rubbed her back gently and kissed her cheek.

She sighed and looked back up. "A long time ago, when I was just thirteen, my mother and I were on our way to the Gordanian homeworld in the Vegan system to negotiate a peace between Gordania and Tamaran. While we were en route, our transport fell under attack and we were captured by a species called the Psions. The Psions were a mad species; they were a species that did unorthodox experiments on live subjects to gain a new insight on other species, perhaps to find new weaknesses to use against their enemy. Either way, we were brought to one of their testing facilities. I was separated from my mother and did not see her my entire stay." She sighed and bit on her lip chewing it.

Robin frowned and embraced her tighter trying to comfort her as she told him her story. "After a year of captivity, a Tamaran rescue force was able to locate us and break into the facility. During the skirmish I was able to escape, and I was joined by my mother. We were on our was out when we were attacked by a group of Psions. My mother shouted for me to run and… I did.. but as I fled I could…" Starfire stopped, her voice started to break as small tears started to form in her eyes. Robin quickly embraced her even tighter in his arms rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's alright Star, you don't need to say anymore." He said softly rocking her gently.

"No.. I will continue.." She said slowly as she regained her sanity. "As... I fled, I could hear… I could hear my mother screaming in pain. I was about to turn back and help but.. I was grabbed by Tamaranians and dragged onto the rescue ship. As I was taken back… I could hear my mothers dying screams..." Starfire finished and sniffed sadly as several tears rolled down her cheek.

"Star… I'm sorry, I didn't know." He caressed her cheek softly as she lifted her head and sighed deeply getting herself back under control.

"It is t o and k Robin." She said regaining a straight voice. "Ever since then, my sister has always blamed me for our mothers' death; she felt that I could have saved her. And for a time I felt the same."

"So, she never really forgave you for it?" Robin asked and Starfire shook her head in response. Robin sighed and looked back to the city. "It wasn't your fault; there wasn't anything you could do." Starfire nodded and laid her head deeper into his uniform.

"Blackfire did not feel the same way." Said Starfire, Robin nodded. "I do not enjoy fighting her, even though she has tried to do away with me before. I do still wish she would forgive me so we could-"

"I understand Star; you don't need to explain anymore." Robin said sympathetically. Starfire sniffled again and nodded. Her gaze returned to the city. "So, how was she able to make that big star bolt?" Robin asked.

"I am unsure Robin, it would take a large amount of happiness and fury to conjure up such power." She explained. "The strange this is that I could not see or feel happiness radiating from her, only rage. Perhaps Slade has somehow taught her to replace her happiness with rage, how I do not know."

Robin frowned, what could Slade be planning now? And how could he teach Blackfire about something he shouldn't know about in the first place? It was all so very frustrating to Robin, everytime they ran into Slade, he always seemed to have learned some new tricks. First he was a master of martial arts, next he had demon powers and was able to manipulate fire, now this.  
"Whatever Slade and Blackfire are planning, we'll stop them Starfire, I promise."

Starfire nodded and smiled slightly at him. She turned her head to him and Robin looked back at her, looking into her eyes. He leaned closer and kissed her sweetly on her lips. He held her closely and deepened it trying to comfort her to the best of his ability. She put her arms around him and leaned into it tightening their embrace.

They pulled away slowly and she smiled at him. "Thank you, I required that." Starfire said smiling.

"No problem." Robin replied holding her tightly in his embrace.

TTTTTTTT

Beast Boy sighed and got off of the couch. He walked toward the Game Station and turned it off. "Bored… I need a new game to play." Beast Boy got down on his knees and searched through the game cabinet. He searched through and was not satisfied with the selection of games he found. He sighed in exasperation and stood up. "This can't be everything." He said and rubbed the back of his head looking around. He paced back and forth thinking. He snapped his fingers and beamed, "I got it!" He rushed out of the common room down the hallway.

Beast Boy ran to the elevator and got in, taking it all the way to the lowest level. He got out and went down the even darker corridor. He then found some maintenance stairs and walked down holding the railing. He looked around in the utter blackness. "Geez.. Creepy enough?" He continued walking down the stairs until he came to the bottom. He walked over to a large red switch and placed his hand on it and pulled down, struggling at first but got it down slowly. The room lit up with light. He walked over to the stacks of boxing and began looking through them.

He found nothing of great interest, just a bunch of confiscated gadgets and equipment from previous enemies the Titans defeated. He kept digging through the boxes looking but not finding anything that interested him.

Then suddenly he hear what sounded like foot steps coming from behind him. He shifted around and looked carefully, trying to see in the darkness. He shifted into a bat and used sonar to find whatever he heard in that direction. Not finding anything he shifted back. "Man this is getting old." He said to himself turning back to the boxes.

He began to continue looking into the equipment until he heard a large thud to the right of him/ He jumped and shrieked immediately looking to the noise. There stood a thin dark figure infront of him.

Beast Boy glared at the figure. "Okay, jokes over, who are you?!" Beast Boy shouted demandingly at the figure. He heard a low and playful giggle come from the figure. It stepped forward and finally walked into the lighting.

Beast Boy gaped and fell in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and seemed dumb stuck at what stood before him.

"You."


End file.
